Firework
(Free DLC) |artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2010 |difficulty = (Best Of) Easy (Remake) |effort = (Best Of) Low (Remake) |nogm = 6 5 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) |gc = |pictos = 125 |kcal=25 |dura=3:48 |nowc = Firework |audio = |lc = (Remake) |dlc = October 12, 2010 (JD2) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |mc = Light Perelous }}"Firework" by was featured on as a free downloadable track but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. The song remains playable on , , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with purple curly hair and if you look closely, she has pink earrings. She wears an indigo romper with a pink star and smaller pink circles, as well as an indigo wristband, a turquoise bow, and turquoise wedges. Remake In her remake, she looks slightly realistic. The remake shows her romper and the stars in a darker shade of magenta. Her ribbon and glove are now electric green instead of turquoise. Also, her hair is in a darker shade of purple, and her high heels are aqua blue. Her face is also less visible. Firework jdgh coach 1.png|Original Firework coach 1 big.png|Remake Background /''Greatest Hits'' (Wii)/''Best Of'' The routine takes place in front of a blurry amusement park with a glowing ride that resembles the and many other lights in shades of pink, red, fuchsia and purple that constantly glow and fade away. The floor is reddish and reflects the background, and the corners of the screen are black. At the beginning of the song, several blurry fireworks in shades of red and violet burst. Since the beginning of the first verse, many 2D pink bubbles with a thin, light pink outline float behind the coach and fall down. As soon as the pre-chorus starts, the lights in the background glow up more and with faster intervals until the chorus ends. Whenever the coach performs her Gold Moves, the background glows red. During the chorus, many fireworks in shades of pink and violet burst with a different animation from that of the previous ones. At the end, more fireworks in shade of white and blue burst. (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 version of , the background is slightly less blurry and in darker shades, the ride is bigger, the floor is darker and there is more black fading around the screen. The fireworks at the beginning come in a wider variety of colors (including light blue, yellow and orange) and burst more slowly, there are no bubbles behind the coach, the glowing interval does not speed up during the verses and the background does not glow red when the Gold Moves are performed. The fireworks in the chorus start bursting from the pre-chorus (when the coach opens and closes her arms), and they have the same textures and animations as those from the beginning. They also appear during the bridge. At the end, there are many more fireworks than the previous versions. Remake In the remake, the routine starts with a black background that is gradually revealed through its glowing intervals, which become more luminous; besides, the coach already starts walking in before the song starts (as opposed to previous versions, where she fades in). The background is much darker, the ride only starts spinning after the beginning of the first verse and the bubbles have deeper colors. The glowing intervals in the pre-chorus and the chorus are much shinier, and the fireworks in the chorus come in more shades of red and violet and look more similar to the ones from , Best Of and the Wii version of Greatest Hits. At the end, the background fades back to black, and the same happens to the coach right afterwards. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves (5 in the remake) in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point your right hand to the screen. Firework gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Firework gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Firework makes appearances in the following Mashups: * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Crucified * Ghostbusters * (I've Had) The Time of my Life * I Kissed a Girl * I Will Survive * Just a Gigolo * Love You Like A Love Song * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD2) * Pound The Alarm * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * So What * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Super Bass Captions The dancer appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Circle The Stars * Over You * Punch the Sky * Rainbow * Shoot The Sky * Star Waves * Sun Rise * Why Me Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Happy Holidays! *All Songs F-J Trivia *''Firework'' is the second song by Katy Perry in the series. *''Firework is the first song by Katy Perry to appear as a downloadable track. It is followed by [[Part Of Me|''Part Of Me]], Roar and ''Waking Up in Vegas''. **It is also the first free downloadable track, and the first free downloadable track to be performed by Katy Perry; it would be followed by Roar and Waking Up in Vegas ''on . *''Firework is the only song in to have had its difficulty and effort raised. **The difficulty and effort on the Wii version of Greatest Hits remain unchanged. *The coach s ribbon is green, as opposed to light blue, in the covers of Summer Party and Best Of. *''Firework'' is the only song released in the 2010 s to appear in . *In , Firework s avatar is used by Aurélie Sériné for her VIP appearance on the World Dance Floor. *The dancer has a completely altered color scheme in the Greatest Hits cover. This also happens with Hey Ya, TiK ToK, P1 from Girlfriend, and P1 from Jump. **However, the only thing that is altered about P1 from Jump is his glove color. *At the time of s release, Katy Perry invited Just Dancers to submit their dances to the routine for a chance to win VIP tickets to her concert. *In on the Xbox 360, after the game s theme has been downloaded via Uplay, the background for Firework will appear. This background will appear on Xbox Home as the theme. *In a beta screenshot, the pictograms are reversed. *In the remake, the first Gold Move is removed and not counted for. This is one of the several songs in to have its number of Gold Moves altered. *In , the preview audio uses the beginning of the song instead of the first chorus. *''Firework'' s gameplay is the only full gameplay to be uploaded on the justdancegame YouTube channel. **It is also the second most watched video on their YouTube channel with over 9.1 million views. *This coach appears in the intro of every preview gameplay, along with the coach from TiK ToK. *The lyrics in , , and read "Through/Ough/Ough", whereas the lyrics in the remake read "Through/Oo/Oo". *''Firework'', Pon de Replay, Barbie Girl and Pump Up The Volume were the first downloadable tracks in the series. *Many colors of fireworks appeared at the beginning of the routine in the , whereas in , only a few colors were present. *''Firework'' will be available to download for free on Just Dance 2 until January 30, 2019 due to the Wii Shop Channel closing down. *The Gold Move is very simillar to Hot N Cold’s Gold Move. **It's the first repeated Gold Move between Katy Perry songs, being followed by Teenage Dream and Part of Me. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 1bb30017 14.png|''Firework'' Fireworksqa.png|''Firework'' (Greatest Hits/Best Of) firework 2.jpg|''Firework'' (Remake) firework cover albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) firework cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) Firework cover albumbkg.png| album background Firework banner bkg.png| menu banner Firework map bkg.png| map background firework_cover@2x.jpg| cover Firework1024.png| cover FireworkAvatar.png|Avatar on Firework.png|Avatar on and later games Golden_Firework.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Firework.png|Diamond avatar Firework Pictos.png|Pictograms Firework score background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots fireworkmenu.png|''Firework on the menu Firework_jdsp_menu.png|''Firework'' on the menu Firework jdsp ready.png| ready screen Firework jdgh menu wii.png|''Firework'' on the menu (Wii) Firework jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Firework jdgh coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) firework jd2018 menu.png|''Firework'' on the menu firework jd2018 load.png| loading screen firework jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen maxresdefault (10).jpg| gameplay Beta Elements firework_coach_1@2x.png|Beta half coach firework_cover@2x(Beta).jpg|Beta cover Just-dance-2-katy-perry-irework-screenshot.jpg|Beta screenshot, with incorrect pictograms Others coach_jd2es_firework.png|Coach extraction Jd3 intro easter egg.png|The coach as a silhouette in the Just Dance 3 preview gameplays Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Firework Teasers Katy Perry Firework - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Just Dance 2 Extra Songs- Katy Perry Firework gameplay Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Firework - Just Dance Your Way to Katy Perry Contest Firework - Just Dance Summer Party Firework - Just Dance Best Of Just Dance 2 Katy Perry- Firework 高清 Just Dance Now Firework (5 stars) Just Dance 2016 - Firework 5☆ stars - Firework - Just Dance 2017 - Kinect Just Dance 2018 unlimited Firework -Megastar Firework - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance Summer Party - Katy Perry - Firework - HQ Choreography Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Firework Just Dance 2 - Firework by Katy Perry Others Just Dance Your Way to Katy Perry Contest Just Dance Your Way to Katy Perry Contest - Katy Perry Invite References Site Navigation it:Firework tr:Firework es:Firework ru:Firework de:Firework Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Free Downloadables Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs